Mechanism of enzymatic synthesis of alkanes, beta-diketones, alkane-2, 3-diols, and alkane-1,2-diols will be elucidated. Structure of fatty acid synthetase and its possible relationship to membrane-bound fatty acid synthetase and elongating systems will be investigated with enzymological and immunological techniques. Subunit structure, mechanism of action, and regulation of malonyl-CoA decarboxylase will be examined by ultracentrifugation and exchange studies. Membrane bound acyl-CoA reductase will be solubilized and purified. Synthesis of multi-branched fatty acids will be studied with enzymes isolated from uropygial glands.